Стечение обстоятельств
by Anikiri
Summary: Иногда обстоятельства сильнее человека, каким бы сильным он не был. Харухи поняла это после фестиваля, но не готова просто плыть по течению. Моя попытка написать продолжение по Орану аниме
1. Chapter 1

Глава 1: Начало нового дня.

Хикару посмотрел на часы - пять тридцать, не смотря на то что он не мог долго заснуть, спать не хотелось.

- Как думаешь, что она решит? - он не смотрел на брата, но знал, что Каору тоже уже не спит, хотя также не мог долго заснуть, думая о том, что сказал им Кёя -семпай, когда Харухи танцевала с милордом .

- Ты лучше у Кёи-семпая узнай, у него наверняка есть способ, повлиять на её решение.

Через какое-то время Каору услышал, как Хикару потянулся за телефоном.

- Ты что, собираешься звонить ему? - Каору взглянул на часы - сейчас шесть часов!- он смотрел на брата, набиравшего номер, как на самоубийцу .

- Можно подумать, что тебя это не волнует, - Хикару знал своего брата, как облупленного, и был уверен, что он ещё не сделал этого первым лишь из-за страха перед Кёей, который ну очень не любил, когда его будили, а тем более так рано.

____ ____ ____

Не смотря на то, что близнецы разбудили его телефонным звонком в шесть утра, настроение у Кёи было хорошее. Вчерашний день был напряженный, но, не смотря ни на что, всё прошло великолепно - клуб был на высоте, особенно Харухи. Он вздрогнул, вспомнив, как она упала в воду - слава богу что всё хорошо закончилось.

- Кёя, - он уже закончил завтрак, когда отец внимательно посмотрев на него, взял утреннюю газету.

- Ты не забыл что через неделю состоится приём в честь дня рождения Фуюми?- не отрываясь от газеты продолжил он.

- Я помню, - Кёя понимал к чему ведёт отец.

- На приёме будет много важных гостей, в том числе, и семья Шидо с родственниками, - Кёя мысленно застонал - Шидо были влиятельной и уважаемой семьёй, и их старший сын являлся женихом Фуюми, в принципе всё бы не чего, если бы не младшая дочь, родной сестры главы этого благородного семейства не дававшая Отори младшему прохода, причём в отличие от Ренге, от неё избавиться никак не получалось.

"Только- бы не пришлось проводить с ней весь вечер", - мысленно взмолился он.

- Поэтому, я бы хотел, - продолжал Отори-старший, - чтобы ты пришёл в сопровождение девушки. Надеюсь, это не проблема? - он поверх газеты взглянул на сына. - Можешь пригласить любую девушку из школы. Я не хочу, что бы мисс Коджима имела надежды в отношения тебя, - он снова вернулся к газете.

- Да отец, - Кёя, пытаясь понять сложившуюся ситуацию, отправился в школу.

По дороге в Кёя не прекращал раздумывал над разговором с отцом . В принципе, такое положение вещей его устраивало, если бы не одно "но" - разговор с отцом дал понять что он не рассматривает Аюми, как возможную партию, и это не смотря на всю пользу которую мог принести такой союз, Каджимо были ещё более богатой, влиятельной и более уважаемой семьёй, чем Шидо . Такое могло случиться лишь в одном случае: отец уже выбрал для него невесту, и, кажется, в скором времени он будет иметь счастье узнать об этом подробней. Да, отец так ничего и не понял из вчерашнего, он не будет играть по его правилам, хотя интересно, кого это отец присмотрел. Решив, разбираться с проблемами по мере их поступления, Кёя стал думать над тем, кто мог бы быть его спутницей на приеме. Кто-нибудь из школы, но кто? Клиентки клуба сразу исключались. Да и не выдержит он ни с кем из них целый вечер. Да ещё надо взять в расчёт Аюми. Есть только один возможный вариант.

____ ____ ___

Харухи с утра неважно себя чувствовала, проступили кашель и насморк

"Простыла из-за вчерашнего купания", - сразу поняла она, но, не смотря на это - всего лишь простуда, подумаешь - решила идти в школу; тем более отец уже срочно ушел на работу и остановить её было некому. Настроение немного ухудшилось, но когда она представила реакцию своих друзей, а особенно Тамаки-семпая, невольно улыбнулась, выходя из квартиры.

Как только она спустилась по лестнице, её окликнул незнакомый голос.

- Мисс Фудзиока? - К ней, от неподалеку припаркованной дорогой машины направлялся мужчина в дорогом строгом костюме .

- Да, я Фудзиока Харухи, а мы знакомы? - она внимательно посмотрела на лицо незнакомца, пытаясь его узнать .

- Нет мисс, мы не знакомы, - Харухи уже хотела идти дальше, сказав что ей некогда, и вообще с незнакомым человеком не собирается разговаривать, но незнакомец быстро продолжил, - но с вами желает познакомиться один человек, дело касается…- мужчина решил не ходить вокруг да около.

Меньше чем через минуту, которая понадобилась ему для объяснения и принятия ею решения, мужчина раскрыл перед Харухой заднюю дверцу автомобиля .

- Здравствуйте, мисс Фудзиока, давно мечтала с вами познакомится, - пожилая женщина, сидящая в машине, внимательно рассматривала девушку, пока она садилась.

____ ____ ____

Тамаки открыл глаза, ещё не было и семи.

- Это всего лишь сон, - он облегчённо вздохнул. Сейчас он не мог поверить, что вчера он мог уехать, оставить клуб, Харухи.

- Харухи, - поборов желание немедля ей позвонить, он, вздохнув, откинулся на подушке.

Вчера он был самым счастливым человеком на Земле - его Харухи, его дочурка признала, что любит клуб, она не хотела, чтобы он уезжал, и Кёя, несмотря на инцидент с отцом, его лучший друг. Тамаки хотелось позвонить ему и посоветоваться, стоит ли позвонить Харухи и рассказать, как он счастлив, что не уехал, и как хочет по скорее всех увидеть, но вовремя опомнившись, отогнал эту грозившую ему неприятностями мысль прочь. Тамаки хотелось немедленно пойти в школу, тем не менее здравый смысл, основываясь на показаниях всё тех же часов, все-таки возобладал . Он так и остался лежать в постели, размышляя о вчерашнем.

На смену радости пришло осознание, что он ещё не видел бабушку, а то что ему придется с ней объясняться, он был уверен . Мысленно поморщившись от этой мысли, как от зубной боли, Тамаки, отогнал мрачные мысли прочь и стал собираться в школу, удивив тем самым пришедшую через пол часа домоправительницу, которой приходилось постарается, чтобы разбудить его вовремя в школу.


	2. Глава 2

Глава 2. В гостях.

Харухи отрыла глаза и осмотрелась .

- Где это я? - первое что пришло ей в голову - комната явно была не её.

Она уже собиралась встать и узнать, где же она находится, как дверь открылась и вошла горничная - молодая девушка в униформе и стопкой одежды в руках.

- Хорошо, что вы проснулись мисс, - девушка подошла к шкафу и стала аккуратно раскладывать вещи, - мистер Отори вчера очень волновался.

- Отори, Отори… я что, в доме Кёи-семпая? - девушка от такой новости подскочила на кровати, приняв сидячею позу и сосредоточенно что-то вспоминая.

- Ах, да… - теперь она вспомнила .

РЕТРОСПЕКТИВА:

После разговора с миссис Суо, Харухи пришла в школу в очень скверном настроении.

- Теперь я понимаю отношение остальных членов клуба к ней, - Харухи с трудом скрывала раздражение при одной мысли об этой женщины.

- Как она вообще могла такое сказать мне в лицо?! - подходя к школе, она всё ещё не могла успокоиться.

В классе на неё тут же налетели близнецы, явно чем-то обеспокоенные.

- Интересно что у них случилось? - Харухи хорошо знала своих друзей и распознала их состояние, как только увидела, но сейчас она была не в состояние не в настроении о чём - либо говорить. Мысленно поблагодарив прозвучавший звонок, она, сказав близнецам, что выслушает их позже, направилась к своему месту.

На следующей перемене она вышла из класса прежде, чем Хитайчин успели вновь направится к ней, и вернулась с звонком .

Ближе к обеду она стала чувствовать себя не слишком хорошо. И это явно не из-за утреннего разговора. На уроке её стало знобить, и кашель явно усилился, близнецы поглядывали на неё с беспокойством. На перемене вместо обеда она направилась было в мед. кабинет но на полпути остановилась. Этого делать было нельзя, ведь раскроется то, что она девушка но, вспомнив утренний разговор и здраво рассудив, что здоровье важнее, все-таки решила рискнуть. Харухи не успела сделать и пару шагов, как вздрогнула от неожиданности, ей на плечо легла чья-то рука .

- Кёя-семпай, - Харухи не надо было поворачивается, чтобы узнать кто это - за время проведённое в клубе она может с закрытыми глазами узнать своих друзей, их настроение; а чувство загнанного зверя и желание провалиться сквозь землю, или стать невидимкой появлялось только в присутствие единственного человека. А повернувшись, Харухи поняла что не ошиблась.

- Харухи, можно с тобой поговорить? - Кёя надеялся что, его план сработает. Но с ней нельзя быть уверенным до конца.

- Извините, семпай, но можно поговорить попозже? У меня срочное дело я тороплюсь, - так как Кёя, когда она повернулась к нему, убрал руку, Харухи не дожидаясь ответа, собралась отправиться дальше. Но сделав пару шагов покачнулась и упала бы с лестницы, если бы Кёя вовремя не поймал её.

- Харухи ты здорова? - он осторожно посадил девушку на ступеньку, давая её прийти в себя , присел рядом с ней.

- Я, наверное, простыла, и всё… - она пыталась выглядеть как обычно.

Харухи не хотела, чтобы в клубе узнали, что она заболела, и волновались. Или, точнее, под этим предлогом, оккупировали её дом, а что так будет, Харухи, зная Тамаки и близнецов, не сомневалась, а видеть весь клуб у себя ей не хотелось.

Она уже собиралась встать, но новый приступ головокружения не заставил себя ждать. В висках стучало. Перед глазами всё поплыло. Харухи заметила, как внимательно смотревший на неё Кёя, встав, достал телефон и стал быстро набирать номер. Она не разобрала, что он говорил - голова кружилась, она смутно помнила как Кёя привёл её в медицинский кабинет. Школьный врач, под пристальным вниманием мистера Отори, суетилась возле неё, охая о больших нагрузках на детский организм и халатном отношение к здоровью. Измерив температуру, которая оказалась выше, чем ожидала Харухи, и дав ей лекарства, сенсей тихо разговаривала с Кёей. Харухи же после приёма лекарств уснула. Сквозь сон она слышала разговоры, чувствовала, что её кто-то нёс на руках. Последние что она могла вспомнить, это шум машины.

КОНЕЦ РЕТРОСПЕКТИВЫ .

- Мисс вы должны выпить лекарства, - голос горничной вывел Харухи из задумчивости. - Завтрак будет через пол часа, но если хотите, я принесу вам что-нибудь сюда.

- Нет спасибо, я позавтракаю со всеми. - Харухи чувствовала себя гораздо лучше.

- А, где моя школьная форма? - выпив лекарства и оглядевшись, спросила она. - Мне надо собираться.

- Куда это вы собрались?! Вы останетесь дома сегодня, - от порога прозвучал голос, не терпящий возражений.

К Харухи приблизилась женщина-врач, которую она помнила по медосмотру в школе. Она быстро осмотрела Харухи, заявив, что ни о какой школе и речи быть не может, а то она вообще будет настаивать на постельном режиме, заставив тем самым девушку согласиться. После она удалилась, сказав, что прибудет к обеду, чтобы снова осмотреть её.

После ухода врача Харухи оделась в оделась в свою одежду, доставленную вчера и, в сопровождении горничной, спустилась в столовую. Увидев там Ёшио Отори, Харухи остановилась в нерешительности, ведь единственная их встреча явно не оставила хорошего впечатления друг о друге.

- Мисс Фудзиока, -Ёшио первый из присутствующих заметил девушку, - как вижу, вам лучше?

- Да, спасибо. -Харухи оглядела присутствующих. Кроме главы семейства и Кёи-семпая присутствовали также девушка лет двадцати-двадцати трёх лет и молодой человек лет двадцати пяти.

- Мы так и не были представлены должным образом, - мистер Отори подошёл к Харухи. - Я Ёшио Оттори, отец Кёи.

- А это, - он указал на девушку и молодого человека, - и моя дочь Фоюми и сын Акито.

Харухи вежливо поклонилась.

- Приятно познакомиться- кажется беспокоится было не о чем, но Харухи всё жё не могла избавится от напряжения.

Фоюми тут же завладела вниманием гостьи, засыпав вопросами о ней, о школе, и, к неудовольствию последнего, о Кёе.

- Спасибо, что позаботились обо мне, - после завтрака Харухи решила поговорить с Кёей.

- После осмотра врача я вернусь домой, а то представляю, как отец беспокоится.

- Хорошо. - Кёя понимал состояние Харухи. – Можешь воспользоваться машиной.

- Этого не потребуется. - Ёшио оторвался от газеты, мысленно улыбаясь, все-таки обстояло дело намного лучше, чем он ожидал.

- Мисс Фудзиока, я звонил вашему отцу, он очень сожалеет, но ему пришлось уехать на месяц, и я предложил ему позаботиться о вас до его приезда, и он согласился. Так что, этот месяц вы живёте у нас. Надеюсь вы не против? - Он пристально смотрел на неё, ожидая ответа.

Харухи не знала что и ответить.

- Это хорошая идея папа. Харухи-сан, соглашайтесь, - сидящая рядом Фуюми улыбаясь, смотрела на неё. - Разве вам не будет страшно и без отца, и вообще молодой девушке не пристало жить одной, пусть даже месяц. Я ведь права Кёя? - она пристально посмотрела на брата.

- Она права, Харухи, - он оторвался от ноутбука, в работу с которым углубился, ожидая, когда будет подана машина. – твой отец будет меньше беспокоится о тебе, - он снова было сосредоточил своё внимание на ноутбуке, но зазвонил телефон. Машина ждала у входа.

- Но я …- Харухи не хотела соглашаться даже ради отца - она могла позаботиться о себе сама.

- Ах, да, ты же не хочешь, чтобы у вас на месяц поселился весь клуб? - привёл Кёя убийственный аргумент, направляясь к выходу.

- Хорошо, - сдалась Харухи, глядя на улыбку на лице Серого кардинала, она не сомневалась, что это была угроза, которая будет незамедлительно выполнена в случае её отказа.

- Вот и отлично, - глава семьей тоже направился к выходу. - А что бы вы не скучали, можете воспользоваться библиотекой. Уверен, вы найдёте там что-нибудь, что вас заинтересует.

- Ах, да, в школе предупреждены о вашем отсутствие, так что, можете об этом не беспокоиться.

После ухода Кёи и господина Отори, Харухи решила воспользоваться предложением последнего и попросила Фуюми проводить её в библиотеку, где они и провели время до прихода врача. После обеда Фуюми занялась своими делами, а Харухи вернулась в библиотеку и совсем было углубилась в выбранную ей книгу правовой направленности, но через какое-то время мысли, которые не давали ей покоя с утра, заставили её отложить .

Она не могла поверить, что отец Кёи предложил её отцу позаботиться о ней во время его отъезда. Это не укладывалось в то, что она знала о Кёе и его семье. Пожалуй есть одно объяснение, хоть и невероятное. Выгода. Но какая? Что может понадобиться от неё мистеру Отори? Эти размышление заставили её вспомнить об утреннем разговоре с госпожой Суо, о котором столько раз зарекалась не думать. Все-таки хорошо, что она заболела , после того разговора ей нужно время, что бы подумать, и присутствие клуба этому бы не способствовало. Хотя, о чём думать, если она всё для себя решила, когда поехала за Тамаки-семпаем, и она не собирается ничего менять, она не позволит собой манипулировать, и её не должно волновать что думает госпожа Суо.

От мрачных мыслей её отвлёк шум за дверью.

- Мы ненадолго, но от чая с тортиком я не откажусь, спасибо Фуюми-сан.

Харухи тяжело вздохнула, молясь, чтобы не оправдались её самые страшные опасения.

Через минуту дверь в библиотеку открылась и с криками "Хару-чан!" на пороге появился, как она и ожидала, Хани-семпай в сопровождение Мори-семпая.

- Хару-чан, ты нас так напугали, когда вчера неожиданно исчезла, мы все беспокоились о тебе - светловолосый мальчик в мгновение ока, оказался возле Харухи и со счастливой улыбкой обнял её с присуще ему детской непосредственностью. - Больше не пугай нас так ладно? Тама-чан до сих пор не может прийти в себя, особенно после того как стало известно что ты заболела, а твой отец уехал, и всё дуется на Кёю который не говорит где вы, а близнецы разрабатывают план твоего розыска и мести Кёе, а ему даже пришлось отменить сегодня приемы в клубе .

- Хани-семпай, Мори-семпай, вы одни? Как вы узнали, где я? - облегчённо вздохнула Харухи когда, за ними не оказалось близнецов и Тамаки.

- Да, мы одни. - Издав смешок, он хитро улыбнулся, глядя на неё.

- Кёя-чан, сказал всем, что ты у друзей семьи; но наш одноклассник вчера днём видел людей Отори, направляющихся в школьный мед. кабинет, а, так как Кёя-чан здоров, мы догадались, что они увезли тебя, и что ты находишься здесь. Ты что, не рада нам?- Хани наконец отпустил её и устроился в кресле стоявшее рядом с Харухи.

- Нет, что вы, просто я …- Харухи не знала, что и как сказать.

- Не беспокойся мы не скажем, где ты, если ты этого не хочешь - всегда немногословный Мори-семпай, сел в кресло стоявшеё возле Харухи с другой стороны. - Но нам ты разрешишь себя навещать?

- Конечно, и спасибо, - с благодарностью посмотрела на своих друзей.

В библиотеку вошла горничная, принесла угощение гостям, чем порадовала Хани. Попив чай, Харухи рассказала им, почему оказалась здесь, и что останется в семье Отори на месяц. Посидев ещё немного, семпай уехали домой, не дожидаясь приезда Кёи, которого остальная часть клуба вытащила в простолюдинские магазины, покупать Харухи презенты, которые они вручат её когда она вернется в школу.

- Как ты думаешь, Такаши, с Харухи всё будет хорошо? Может, предложить ей пожить у нас? - Хани вопросительно смотрел на своего кузена во время поездки домой. - Мне всё это кажется подозрительным.

- Не думаю, что отец Кёи причинит ей вред. - Такаши и сам был немного обеспокоен происходящим - в крайне случае мы её защитим.

- Ты прав, - согласился с ним кузен.

После ухода ребят Харухи решила провести время до ужина в своей комнате, занимаясь уроками, отвергнув предложение Фуюми, занять шопингом.

Где-то через час к ней заглянул Кёя, принесший ей домашнею работу за день.

Таким образом, она провела практический весь день уединенно, что её устраивало, самочувствие улучшилось, и пришедший перед ужином врач сказала, что послезавтра она может идти в школу.

За ужином обстановка была более располагающая, чем утром, и Харухи, пробуя морской деликатес думала что в принципе не так уж и плохо, то что она останется на месяц.

- Кёя, ты же подумал над нашим вчерашнем разговором, ты принял решение?- Ёшио вопросительно смотрел на сына.

- Я? Нет, - в связи вчерашними событиями Кёя и забыл, зачем искал Харухи.

- Хорошо, можешь не беспокоится об этом, раз мисс Фудзиока является нашей гостьей, то, естественно, она приглашена на приём, а сопровождать её твоя обязанность. Так что, если ты и пригласил кого-нибудь, тебе следует извиниться и отменить приглашение.

- Да, отец, - Кёя не был против данного решения своей проблемы.

- Мистер Отори, не обязательно меня приглашать, я не очень люблю такие мероприятия. - Харухи не нравилась данная идея.

- Это приём в честь дня рождения Фуюми. И я думаю, что ей было вы приятно ваше присутствие, и вы очень выручите моего сына.

- Что? – Харухи, не понимая, смотрела на Кёю, который как всегда был спокоен.

- Кёя-семпай, моё присутствие действительно вам поможет? - Харухи намеривалась узнать, в чём причина происходящего.

- Да, ты бы своим присутствием выручила меня. - Кёя посмотрел на часы - времени для разговора не было. - Поговорим вечером.

- Хорошо. Я пойду на приём, но вечером вы расскажете мне все подробности. - Харухи сдалась, так она хоть чем-то может отплатить за гостеприимство, и это меняло дело.

- Тогда, мы завтра едем по магазинам выбирать вам платье. – Фуюми, кажется, считала всё происходящие забавным, этим она напоминала Тамаки.

"Господи, за что?" - мысленно простонала Харухи, увидев мечтательно-предвкушающий взгляд Фуюми; сейчас та напоминала близнецов, когда они в очередной раз планировали наряжать её.

- Надо будет позвать Айне, - Фоюми явно входила в раж, и Харухи уже жалела о своём согласии.

Кёя наблюдавший всё это, лишь улыбнулся - по крайней мере, месяц спокойной жизни ему обеспечен .

Таким образом, к концу следующего дня Харухи вернулась домой Отори с Фуюми и её подругой, загруженная пакетами, готовая убить любого кто скажет "магазин", "примерочная","мило", "тебе идёт" или спросит по поводу платья, или приёма.

Ко всему прочему, как назло, с обеда погода начала портится и улучшений не предвиделось .

-Только бы не было грозы- Харухи с тревогой смотрела в окно своей комнаты .

После ужина , она решила позаниматься, закрепив то, что она учила самостоятельно, и не заметила как пролетело время. Было почти полночь, и Харухи практический закончила повторять математику, когда за окном послышался раскат грома.

Она вздрогнула , но попыталась отвлечься от неприятного ощущения и продолжить заниматься, как раздался следующий раскат, по силе на много превышающий предыдущий.

Харухи вскрикнув, вскочила на ноги в паники оглядываясь, куда бы, по привычке спрятаться.

Звонок мобильника отвлёк её внимание от грозы, она вчера отключила его и включила только сегодня вечером, после того как пришла из магазина, не взглянув она взяла телефон, присев на кровать.

- Харухи, ты как ? Скажи где ты и папочка сразу приедет !!!Раздался в трубке голос Тамаки.

- Семпай, всё порядке, со мной всё хорошо, а вы почему не спите ? - она старалась говорить как можно бодрее.

-Как я могу спать, когда моя дочурка может одна дрожит от страха. Ваши знакомые оставили тебя одну? Тебе страшно? Может я приеду? - голос Тамаки был полон беспокойства.

- Нет, семпай , всё нормально , не стоит беспок. …Ой -она не договорила так как раздался гром и Харухи вздрогнув, закрыла уши руками уронив телефон на кровать и благополучно забыв про разговор.

-Харухи , Харухи. Что случилось ?- взволновано звал голос в телефоне , на грани паники . Но беспокоился не только Тамаки

- Харухи , дверь в комнату раскрылась - как я и думал.

- Кёя-семпай,- Харухи с удивлением увидела младшего Оттори с плеером в руках.

Увидев сжатую фигуру , он подойдя, надел ей наушники и присел рядом на кровати взяв телефон.

Тем временем Тамаки переваривал то что только-то услышал

-Кёя, это определённо Кёя , что …..Мама и дочурка что то скрывают, они развлекались одни без клуба , это всё Кёя, он наверное каким то образом обманул Харухи и вообще зачем Кёя приехал к ней …

Одному только богу известно , что творилось в голове у Соу , но через секунду после того как Кёя взял телефон в трубке раздался его вопли.

-Харухи, почему вы с Кёей? Харухи вы не можете быть сними , вы же не встречаетесь, мама и дочь не могут так поступать

- Тамаки прекращай свою буйную породною, тем более, что она не чего не имеет общего с действительностью и прекрати этот бред на счёт матери и отца, до завтра- Кёя отключил телефон.

- Харухи, ты ложись отдыхай - он поднялся и уже было направился к выходу как почувствовал что Харухи схватила его за руку и туже отпустила .

- Харухи?- он повернувшись, вопросительно посмотрел на неё .

- Не чего, извините - Харухи старалась не смотреть ему в лицо - теребив в руках наушники, которые сняла . пока говорит с Кёей - можете идти .

-Харухи ты боишься?- Харухи собиравшаяся убедить его в обратном , лишь кивнула вскрикнув от очередного раската грома и вспышки молний.

Вздохнув, мысленно попрощавшись с какой либо возможностью хорошо выспаться, Кёя снова присел на кровать.

- Если так то я могу остаться пока ты не уснёшь - Харухи лишь кивнула в ответ. внутренний желая провалится сквозь землю.

Кёя приоткрыл глаза, зажмурившись от яркого света - пора было вставать. Рядом мирно спала Харухи, наушники всё ещё были на ней. Взяв с прикроватной тумбочке очки и повернувшись, чтобы освободить руку, на которой лежала её голова, он неожиданно застыл. Спящая Харухи выглядела такой спокойной, ей явно снился хороший сон, так как она слегка улыбалась во сне, такой её жалко было будить. Не совсем понимая, что делает, Кёя провёл свободной рукой по её волосам. Волосы были мягким. Кёя закрыл глаза, он не собирался оставаться на ночь, но…. сам не заметил, как заснул. Вчера вечером он позволил себе слабость, второй раз за короткое время, и это ему не нравилось, так же как отсутствия чувства самосохранения у Харухи, он лишь надеялся, что она крепко спала и ничего не помнила. Если бы на его месте был бы другой, он …. Неужели её ничто не учит? Он усмехнулся, вспомнив ситуацию в загородном доме.

Как она сказала? Нет выгоды. Его поражала наивность Харухи в личных вопросах так не сочетавшаяся с её умом. Глядя на часы, на прикроватной тумбочке, он понял, что надо торопиться - с минуту на минуту в комнату придёт горничная будить Харухи; Кёя даже боялся представить, что могло случиться, не проснись он сейчас, и стал будить Харухи, заранее предвкушая ее реакцию на своё присутствие. Но Кёя не мог знать, что горничная, всегда будившая его как можно позже, уже приходила будить Харухи за десять минут до того, как он проснулся, и его отец, которому было тут же всё доложено, вопреки ожиданием прислуги никак не отреагировал, а лишь сказал разбудить их как всегда. И горничная могла поклясться, что видела на лице, направляющего в кабинет хозяина, улыбку.

Харухи проснулась хорошо выспавшись. Рядом с Кёей она чувствовала себя в безопасности, защищенной, она даже не поняла, когда вчера ушли те чувства неудобства, неловкость, страх и то ожидание худшего, которое посещало её каждый раз при общение с «Серым кардиналом», как она его мысленно называла. Но, проснувшись и сознав, что Кёя провёл ночь в её комнате, она стала с ужасом мысленно обдумывать, какую цену за причиненные ему неудобства он потребует. А что он это сделает, она не сомневалась, иначе он не был бы Кёй. Так начался новый день для Харухи, которая даже не представляла, как кардинально он изменит её жизнь.


End file.
